tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farmall 504 Hi-Clear
The was a high-clearance tractor built by International Harvester from 1961 to 1968 in the USA. Model history For normal row crop version see: Farmall 504. For row-crop utility version see: International 504 Hi-Clear The Farmall 504 Hi-Clear was derived from the normal Farmall 504 and used the same serial number range but had an extra 9" of crop clearance. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version Only two other companies, Allis-Chalmers and John Deere made high-clearance models in approximately the same power class as the Farmall 504 Hi-Clear. When it was introduced in late 1961 the Farmall competed directly with the John Deere 2010 Hi-Crop, which came out about a year earlier. The Allis-Chalmers D15 was smaller and less powerful and the D17 Series II was more powerful. The John Deere 2020-series, which replaced the 2010-series in 1966, had no comparable high-clearance model. The nearest John Deere competitor for the Farmall 504 was the new 2510, a larger, more powerful, and more costly tractor. International replaced the Farmall 504 with the Farmall 544 in 1968. The more powerful new model was an even match for the John Deere 2510 and the new Allis-Chalmers One-Seventy. Tractor Comparison, diesel version The Farmall 504 Hi-Clear diesel competed directly with the John Deere 2010 Hi-Crop. The Allis-Chalmers D15 was smaller and less powerful and the big 6-cylinder D17 Series II was more powerful. The John Deere 2020-series, which replaced the 2010-series in 1966, had no comparable high-clearance model. The nearest John Deere competitor for the Farmall 504 was the new 2510, a larger, more powerful, and more costly tractor. International replaced the Farmall 504 with the Farmall 544 in 1968. The more powerful new model was an even match for the John Deere 2510 and the new Allis-Chalmers One-Seventy. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1961 - Farmall 504 Hi-Crop introduced *1968 - Farmall 544 Hi-Crop replaced Farmall 504 Hi-Crop Factory locations Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-153 4-cylinder gasoline engine *5-speed transmission with Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary gearbox *Adjustable front axle *Lights *Hydrostatic power steering *Independent pto *Category I 3-point hitch with traction control *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-20 6-ply **Rear: 13.6-38 6-ply Options *LPG engine *D-188 4-cylinder diesel engine *5-speed transmission (without Torque Amplifier) *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves *2-point "Fast Hitch" in place of 3-point hitch *Category II 3-point hitch *Optional tires **Front: **Rear: 14.9-38 6-ply Serial numbers) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * Farmall 504 * International 504 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 504 Category:Farmall 504 Category:Tractors by model number Category:High clearance tractor Category:46 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:504 (model number)